


Love Ridden

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want your warm, but it will only make me colder when it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Ridden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community, day_by_drabble.
> 
> Prompt #12 --"Love Ridden" by Fiona Apple   
> Nobody sees when you are lying in your bed  
> And I wanna crawl in with you  
> But I cry instead  
> I want your warm, but it will only make  
> Me colder when it's over

She watches as Lee comes in from the head, all showered and sweet smelling. Watches as he slips a clean pair of briefs on under his towel. Watches as the towel flicks off his hips and into the laundry basket. Watches as he flops onto his bunk and lets out a sigh.

 

Every fiber of her being screams out to slide in there with him, to crawl over him and feel the heat of his skin.

 

She stays in her own rack, because no matter how brightly they would burn, in the morning her skin would be colder then ever.


End file.
